toriko_fan_fictionfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuBash/Su's Bash: Double Bubble
Well... I guess that wasn't just some illusion then. Which makes me quite disappointed. How disappointed, you ask? Well, not really that much, but I thought that was a good opportunity to put that picture up. It was more like that I decided to wait until this weeks chapter before reviewing last weeks. So yes, I'm upset that two former Head Chefs of the Bishokukai and the former Vice President of IGO were so easily defeated. As I am that NEO was so sorely under prepared to take AIR back with them. They should take a page out of the Bishokukai's book from when they took the Century Soup. Not only did they send three people who were stronger than their opponents, but they also sent a mini GT-Robo to grab it covertly AND Alfaro to clean things up. Come on NEO, step yo' game up! I was also not a fan of Shige-chan's end, with him shedding a tear and apologizing to the late prez. Even when he was a good guy, he seemed like to much of a badass for him to go out like that. My guess is that in the end, the only one they will manage to return back to normal will be Teppei, as they seem to be building to that. The one good thing I took from this chapter really was thinking what would happen if Ichiryuu took that Infinite Kugi Punch in a spar between the two. T: "Meugen... Kugi Punch!!!" I: "Hmm, this is a good massage Toriko. Thanks. My muscles felt a little cramped from under use lately." T: "What the hell! My Kugi Punch gets stronger with every hit and pierces right through the target, but it's just a massage for you? Bugeh..." Toriko wakes up an hour or so later. I: "Ahh, your finally up Toriko. Sorry, with my muscles feeling more loose than usual, I hit you harder than I meant to. Man, this massage is starting to get annoying now. HMMPH! That's better." *Dududududududududududu...* T: "What the hell is that? How come my Kugi Punch is flying away from you?" *Dudududu.* I: "Oh, that was just the top layer of my skin where you punched me that I pushed off my body with my muscles. Looks like your punches finally destroyed that one layer of my skin. Impressive Toriko, you've gotten a lot stronger." T: "What!!?! My punch only broke through the very first layer of your skin after, according to the narrator, an hour or so? And that with the arm of my Appetite Devil? Okay, you know what? I quit trying to beat you now. I'm done. Here, I brought you some AIR." That's how I figure that would have gone down. Now on to Toriko vs Teppei. Unfortunately it seems as though Teppei is just fighting with some plants around his arms, which is still pretty awesome, but that would have been a pretty neat-o-burrito Appetite Devil. But it looks like Toriko has reached space with his "Jet Fork". I didn't really get the explanation for the skin breathing, but oh well. I at least understood that it was the reason his attacks were named "Jet _____". And then, just as mysteriously as he arrived, he disappeared. And we find out that he travels through something called the "Back Channel", which happens to be why Komatsu can't be healed by the likes of Atashino or Dinner. And apparently he can only be healed by PAIR, the "drop of two sides of the same coin". This really stuck with me, right there. Since when does soup get used as a revitalizing ingredient? That's the job of the Hors d'Oeuvre. As I was thinking about it, I remembered that Komatsu needed to get "a new heart", but I doubt that it would be so simple as simply getting a donor (a really stupid one at that), and what would you need PAIR for if that was the case. Then I realized the whole "two sides of the same coin" dealy, so I figure that Komatsu's new heart he'll be getting will be a second heart that he has. I think that every person has two sides to themselves, one side of the "coin" being what we know of them, with the other side being a second body of themselves, perhaps. And when you eat PAIR, the two bodies possibly merge together, or something like that. I think that something like that would be pretty interesting, but so far, my track record for guessing these things hasn't been too good, and I'm losing all credibility. DAMN YOU SHIMA, MAKING ME LOOK BAD!!! Rating: Artwork: 10/10 Story, this was pretty good, what with the Back Channel and the description of PAIR, so: 8/10 Fight, I didn't actually find the fight that enjoyable, really: 4/10 Overall: 7.3/10 Now for Round 2! So Octo-chan is saying goodbye as it brings AIR and other food to Human World, and will be body guarded by the 0th Biotope Members and Bewitching Food World warriors, but I thought that Terry, Kiss and Quinn were bringing that stuff back... Oh well, moving on. Their new transport has arrived, and it's an electric train shark... Odd that they specify that it's an electric train shark, but awwwww, he wants to cuddle with Toriko. He's so cute. Unfortunately Toriko seems to be unaware that sharks hug with their mouths. And we have Buranchi taking some mystery bag to a mystery destination, it can only be done by him and was requested of Toriko. Hmmm, could it maybe be that Ichiryuu wanted Toriko to share Acacia's Full Course with Midora? Well, that's probably not it, but wouldn't that be great? But seriously Toriko, if you were requested to do something, you ought to do it yourself. He should take a little side trip by himself with Terry to drop that off himself. Wouldn't that be hilarious? "We must hurry to save Komatsu, but first I got to drop this off. I'll be right back." Instead he's going off to the Monkey Restaurant on the Mountain Continent. That honestly sounds amazing. A continent with so many monkeys and mountains? Yes please. Hopefully they don't cheat though by saying that they are monkeys when they are really apes like gorillas, because I would be greatly disappointed. I mean, gorillas are great, but we've seen tons of them, and very few monkeys. Well, some of those silhouettes seem to have tails, so I'll keep my hopes up. And the Monkey King eclipses the power of Heracles, which is pretty exciting. But come on Toriko. "It's the Monkey King that needs to get ready." Really? If they are already at 8 King level, even combined, then that'll just be ridiculous. Then, as a goodbye present, Heracles gets rid of the iron foot clouds with a bullet of air. But shouldn't they have disappeared when AIR released its entire atmosphere of gas along with the rest of the clouds? Well, we are now off to Area 7. Let us go through Acacia's Full Course like it is nothing. Yay! Review: Artwork: 10/10 Story: 6/10 Fight: N/A Overall: 8/10 Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts